


List of Prompt!! (Katsuki Yuuri/ Viktor(Victor) Nikiforov)

by xCherik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Bartender Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Light Prostitution, M/M, Viktor as Viktor(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCherik/pseuds/xCherik
Summary: Here is a list with prompt that i have in mind, if you want to write some of these, please, make it!! :DPrincipal Pairing: (Viktor)Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki YuuriKatsuki Yuuri/Others (or not, that's in you ^.^)





	1. Chaos of Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I want to read those fanfic that all of you make!!  
> So pls, send me the link to read it!! :D <3

Title: Chaos of Eros (or whatever you want XD)

 

Katsuki Yuuri wants to be a singer, but while fulfilling his dream he must work as a sensual bartender in a bar where girls and boys dance on the bar. 

Viktor is married to his job, he loves his job, but sometimes he feels so lonely and that starts to worry his friends.  
  
Chris tells Viktor that he knows a good place to hang out, a place called "Chaos of Eros".  
  
Viktor, dragged by his friends, goes to the bar where he meets Katsuki Yuuri, the sensual bartender from whom he can not take his eyes off.

* * *

_ This idea was made after seeing "Coyote Ugly" but only the part of "Katsuki yuuri wants to be a singer, but while fulfilling his dream he must work as a sensual bartender in a bar where girls and boys dance on the bar. " _


	2. The day when Yuuri lost his necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Yuuri go to a party, gets drunk and have an affair with a guy, a guy who isn't his boyfriend (Viktor is the "guy").
> 
> And Viktor has the necklace of Yuuri.

"Katsuki"- Yuuri took his eyes off his book and looked at his roommate.

"¿Yes? ¿What's happen?" - Yuuri observed his partner curiously. He never spoke to him unless it was necessary.

"There is a guy asking for you, he say that he had something to give you, a necklace?".

SHIT.

Yuuri get up quickly and run to the door.

ShitShitShitSHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is a prompt where Yuuri cheat his actual boyfriend with Viktor.
> 
> As always, you decide what it would happens next ^.^ 
> 
> See ya~


End file.
